


Snack

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Candy, Cheesy, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Snacks & Snack Food, Supercorptober 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: “No Kara, you cannot put Lena in your basket…even if you say she’s a snack,” Alex mumbled the last part under her breath.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. Danvers
> 
> This is based on the prompt from [ Supercorp Big Bang 2020 ](https://twitter.com/SupercorpBB)'s Halloween / Fall Prompts Event:  
> 7\. Trick or treat (No Kara, you can't put Lena in your basket...even if you say she's a snack)

“Yo, Little Danvers! Get over here,” Nia yelled from across the store. They were having a girl’s night and picking up some supplies together for their night in.

Kara’s head shot up as she looked around to see who was calling her name before she realized it was Nia. She weaved her way through the isles before she found Nia and Lena in the isle that had Halloween candy.

“Ooh candy,” Kara marveled as she looked at all the choices.

“You better choose wisely, Kara,” Alex warned, “we don’t want a repeat of last year.

Kara perused the options very carefully before making eye-contact with Lena. She grinned broadly as she walked towards her.

“No Kara, you cannot put Lena in your basket…even if you say she’s a snack,” Alex mumbled the last part under her breath.

Nia snorted in response as Kelly threw her head back and laughed.

“Why not,” Kara pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lena just shook her head at Kara’s antics with a fond smile on her face.

“Because I said so,” Alex retorted, “and I’m your big sister. As the eldest Danvers, I say no to being thirsty over your girlfriend in the middle of this store aisle.”

“So home is fair game?” Kara challenged as Nia, Kelly, and Lena all watched the exchange between the two sisters.

“ _Your_ home is. You two are **not** allowed to eye-fuck in my presence at all,” Alex huffed as she mirrored Kara’s pose and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kara glanced over at Lena as the brunette just raised an eyebrow back at her girlfriend.

“See! That right there,” Alex pointed between Lena and Kara, “none of that allowed.”

“Aw babe, just let them be cute,” Kelly reasoned as she rested a comforting hand on Alex’s forearm.

“Yeah Alex, we’re just here to get some Halloween candy so we can get smashed tonight,” Nia chimed in as she shifted her shopping basket in her arms.

“Let’s just get the candy and get out of here,” Alex huffed but her face softened once Kelly gave her a quick kiss.

They all walked out of the store, arms full of candy and snacks, and in Kara’s case Lena (though she still counted as a snack in Kara’s opinion).

“We are never going to the store together ever again,” Alex groaned as Lena and Kara just laughed at Alex’s mild discomfort.

“Get used to it, Al because you’re going to be seeing a whole lot more of us together,” Kara grinned as Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked and before anyone could respond Lena held out her left hand where the engagement ring and Kryptonian mating bracelet sat.

Kelly and Nia both almost dropped their bags as they cheered with excitement. They were thankfully right next to the car, so they set their bags on the ground and all huddled around Lena to check out her new jewelry.  
“How long have you guys been hiding this?” Alex asked her sister.

“I only asked her a few days ago, so not long. I couldn’t wait to tell you,” Kara beamed as Alex couldn’t help but smile back at her little sister.

“I’m so happy for you Kara,” Alex smiled, pulling Kara into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Alex. That really means a lot,” Kara whispered as she gave her sister a tight hug back.

“You know, no matter how much I tease you two, I love you guys so much,” Alex admitted as Kara pressed her face into her sister’s neck to hide her tears.

“I love you too Alex,” Kara whispered as she concealed her happy sniffles against Alex’s neck. Kara knew she was the luckiest woman in the world because not only was she about to get married to the most amazing human being ever, she was also surrounded by people she loved and wrapped up in her sister’s embrace. There was no place she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Very cheesy and short. I know it is technically no longer Halloween when I am writing this, but I have to finish!
> 
> A little disappointed that I was one word from 666 lol.


End file.
